The convergence of computers, voice communications, and the Internet has revolutionized the manner by which people are able to conduct voice communications. People today have the capacity to conduct voice calls using a variety of devices. For example, the use of low cost Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) calls has increasingly become available to callers.
Despite the immediate availability and low cost of office telephony systems such as traditional PBX landlines or PC-based telephony, users in an office environment will often use their mobile phone to initiate a call. In many cases the caller does not intend or anticipate leaving the office area during the duration of the call, but still selects to use a mobile phone to initiate the call for any of several reasons, including habit, contact information, phone features, convenience, and preference.
However, mobile calls on cellular networks often have lower audio quality and are typically more expensive than fixed-line office telephony systems. Hence, when available, organizations would prefer their workers use fixed-line office telephony systems rather than mobile phones.
This phenomenon is particularly pronounced for enterprise workers travelling overseas where roaming charges for mobile calls are significant. Often, the worker may use his mobile phone in a circumstance where a VoIP capable PC is within close proximity. These calls unnecessarily incur high mobile roaming and termination charges, and may result in a lower quality call.
As a result, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for initiating telephony calls utilizing alternate communication networks.